Spiderman's quest
by kingofmusic
Summary: After a Ninja attacks Spidermn and Iron Fist. Iron Fist leaves New York and Spiderman follows him and Spiderman learns the truth about Danny's past. My own version of the episode "A Journey of Iron Fist" PeterxOC rated T for Violence, some language and Death
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ultimate Spiderman_ _P.S I'm still working on Peter's Dialogue (this is my first Spiderman fic) so sorry if he is not 100% in character._ Chapter 1: The Assassin,

Peter Parker aka Spiderman was on patrol with his friend Danny Rand otherwise known as Iron Fist when they heard a loud explosion. "What are the odds that it is just some kids playing with fireworks?" Peter asked as they went to investigate.

"That is not very likely Spiderman" Danny said as he followed Peter.

"Dude" Peter said as he slapped his palm to his face "You have got to lighten up". Peter liked hanging out with Danny the most but sometimes Danny was clueless when it came to Peter's sense of humor. They arrived at the source of the explosion only to discover that an apartment building was on fire.

"I'll get the top floor, you get the bottom" Peter said as he hoped into a window on the 2nd floor. Peter covered his mouth as he looked for people trapped in the fire. He had been looking for a few minutes when he heard somebody screaming. He went to investigate and discovered a little girl with her back in a corner. "You Ok kid" he asked as he picked up the girl, he could tell that she was scared so he joked "Want a Spiderman back ride?" The girl let out a laugh as she climbed on his back. "We should get out of here I think this building might be on fire" Peter said as he jumped out of a nearby window as he fell he used his webs to swing safely to the ground. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay on spider airline and I hope you have a pleasant day" He said as he helped the girl get off his back. Fire Fighters were already putting out the fire when Danny came up to him. "This was no accident" Danny said. Peter grew worried but remained quiet as they continued their patrol

They continued to patrol when suddenly Danny screamed "get down" and he pushed peter out of the way as a rocket exploded right where they had been a few moments ago.

Peter was momentarily confused but then he said "I think my Spider sense is on the fritz or something because I did not sense that thing coming."

"That's because it wasn't meant for you now come on" Danny said as he took off.

"What do you mean?" Peter was about to ask when suddenly a mysterious figure appeared and the figure knocked Danny to the ground, the figure was dressed like a Ninja and he had two short swords that were attached to a chain. The Ninja approached Danny and they started to fight in a complex martial art fashion when Peter snuck up behind the Ninja and hit him with a web blast

"I want to play too" Peter said as the Ninja attacked him but Peter dodged it, he was then able to land a counter attack that knocked the Ninja back.

"Stay out of this Infidel" the Ninja said as he refocused his attack on Danny who jumped out of the way to dodge one of the blades. Danny then landed on top of the chain and he was about to knock the Ninja out when suddenly the Ninja rushed forward and the other blade cut into Danny's arm.

"Hey I'm not done with you" Peter said not noticing that Danny was injured as he used his webs to make and slingshot and he then launched himself at the Ninja knocking the Ninja unconscious. Peter then used his webs to tie the Ninja up preparing to take him to jail but then he heard Danny say "Leave him Peter" Peter was confused as he screamed "Are you crazy this guy attacks us tries to kill us both with a rocket and you want me to just let him go" Danny shock his head "You misunderstand Spiderman I never said I was letting him go but this is where our paths must separate…tell the others I will miss them" Peter was going to question Danny more but then they were both engulfed by smoke and when it cleared the Ninja was gone.

"Fair well Spiderman" Danny says as another wave of smoke washed over them but Peter was able to attach a spider tracer on him. When the smoke was clear Danny was gone and Peter was more confused than ever, he pulled out what looked like a communicator and after seeing a dot that was heading away he chased after it determined to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own UltimateSpiderman**

**Review**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Stowaway_**

Peter was freezing as he held on to the outside of a huge private airplane "note to self next time I decide to follow my friend who mysteriously decides to leave after a Ninja attacks us I need to pack some warmer cloths." He had followed Danny to a small hanger and Danny got on this plan which had his last name on the side of it. "I can't believe Danny has his own jet" Peter said out loud as he climbed into the back of the plan and he hid behind a crate as he waited for the plane to land. Suddenly he heard voices along with footsteps coming his way, the voices sounded like they were arguing. **"YOU PUT INNOCENT LIVES IN DANGER!" **the voice sounded like Danny and Peter had never heard Danny this pissed before he was usually the one with the most control. "There were never in any real danger I knew their (sarcastic) "Heroes" would save them" Peter recognized this voice as the Ninja. There was the sound of someone being punched and Peter heard the Ninja say "That's not a nice way to treat you brother" this shocked Peter but before he could process this Danny said "Scorpion we are brothers in Arms and nothing else I only have one sibling." Scorpion let out a laugh "I almost forgot it's almost time isn't it" Danny's voice came out cold "It is which is why I was on my way back home I didn't need you to get me""That's good to hear for a second I thought your time among the infidels have rotten your brain." Danny was about to respond when the plane landed.

Peter followed Danny and the Ninja out of the airplane when he saw them enter a secret monument. Peter was about to follow them when he was attacked by another Ninja. "Wow" he said as he dodged the Ninja's blade "You shall perish intruder" the Ninja said and he dodged "Is that any way to treat your guest?" peter asked as he landed a punch on the Ninja sending the Ninja back. "You are not a guest insect" the Ninja responded and Peter thought the voice sounded female. "Spiders are not insect their arachnids." He says as he dodges another attack. He jumps forward and he tears the Ninja's hood down revealing long blond hair. "You are about to be in a very sticky situation." He says as he uses a web blast to web up the Ninja's hair before he pulls the hood back up again. "You Pest" the Ninja screams and she kicked him to the ground before jumping on top of him. The Ninja's leg was placed between his ribs and a blade was raised in front of him "STOP!" a voice yelled and Peter looked up to see Danny who had a confused smile on his face. "He is my guest." Danny said and the Ninja lowered her sword and got off Peter "The elder's won't like this." The Ninja said before disappearing. "Why am I not surprised you followed me here?" Danny asked as he helped Peter off the ground "Probably because I've had a bonding episode with every member of my team except you and Nick Fury." Peter said breaking the fourth wall. Danny was confused by Peter's comment but he quickly offered to give Peter a tour of the place.

Peter was having trouble processing everything that Danny was telling him about the K'un L'un as Danny showed him around the temple. "Wait are you telling me that the K'un L'un have no contact with the outside world at all?" Peter asked and Danny nodded as he said "We are only allowed to visit the outside world for very special reasons and we must never bring anything back from the outside world." Peter actually laughed at this statement and Danny was going to ask him what was so funning but then he got the joke and he joined in. Danny led Peter into a room that was completely different from the rest of the temple, while the rest of the temple was old and lacked any technology but this room was fully modernized and Danny started up a stove as he cooked Dinner. "Ya I could tell that you have completely shunned the outside world." Peter said sarcastically but then a female voice said "The ruler of the Iron Fist is the exception to the rule." Peter jumped as the Ninja he was fighting earlier appeared and he said "You guys have got to stop doing that." The female Ninja laughed as she approached Danny and she said "Welcome Home Danny I've missed you." Danny smiled as he said "I've missed you too Daisy after all I've been away for a whole year baby sister and I actually miss your sense of humor but luckily Spiderman's humor could possible rival your own." Daisy turned to look at Peter and she said "I highly doubt that however..." She rushed at Peter and through him into a nearby wall "…I do have one very important question." Peter became nervous as Daisy started to remove her mask "How do I get this crap out of my hair?" Peter saw that Daisy had blue eyes and blond hair but she also had a small scar by her right eye "Oh…well the truth is …I…Ah never found a way to remove the stuff." Peter said and Daisy screamed "Are you telling me that I will have to cut off all of my hair to get this stuff out?" She sounded a little panicky so he said "Yes you would if that stuff wasn't removable by water and soap." Peter said expecting Daisy to hit him when she realized what he said but she just smiled as she said "I think we will get along just fine."


End file.
